


Brienne Gets a Clue

by ikkiM



Series: Scenes in Search of a Fic [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, just fluff, not beta-ed, unfinished fic, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne learns that Jaime is most definitely not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brienne Gets a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> More of Scenes in Search of a Fic. Reminder that Brienne is at Casterly Rock, caring for Tywin who has had a heart attack, but her true duties are a secret to everyone else. Because of some chat message confusion, Brienne believes that Jaime is gay. For very silly reasons, which I will post in a couple of weeks, and which will probably be the last bit I post, Jaime and Brienne have entered into what she believes to be a fake engagement. Jaime has been trying to persuade her that he does care for her, but he doesn't know that she mistakenly thinks he's gay.
> 
> Yes, it's so confusing.
> 
> Okay, this part is definitely not good. But, but...I felt like I had to show you the bit where Brienne finally learns Jaime is not gay.

They were on the floor in the media room. Brienne was on her back, Jaime laying between her legs with his head on her stomach. His cock was killing him, but by all the gods he was going to make the magic happen for her. It had taken weeks of fevered kisses and patient caresses to get her to not jump out of her skin every time he touched her. He wouldn’t let her touch him though. He was afraid of exploding the moment she did. He placed his palm over her cunt. He could feel her heat. Her pants were damp. She moaned incoherently. He lifted her shirt and stared at her stomach. Her muscles contracted. She had an amazing stomach, sexy defined muscles. The skin was smooth and soft. He ran a fingertip over her belly button, a definite inny. She started to pull away. He pressed the heel of his hand into her cunt again. She arched her back, “Jaime.”

His cock was telling him to rip her clothes off and drive her into the floor. He hooked one finger in the waistband of her pants and tugged them down slightly. He kissed the freshly exposed skin. Her stomach danced under his mouth. He kissed her belly button and dipped his tongue inside. She bent her one leg, then let it fall uselessly to the side. He unbuttoned her trousers. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He rested his cheek on her cunt and breathed her in. He slid an arm underneath her and started to pull down her pants from the back. He could tell she was about to protest so he reached the other hand up to fondle her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. She gasped. He wanted her skin bare. He pulled her pants over her ass and down her long legs one handed, never stopping his attention to her breast.

Words and ideas floated through his head, dirty needy thoughts. _Fill her. Own her. Sink into her so deep it would take days to get out. Live inside her. Wrap up in her._ He cursed himself for not ripping off her panties. He bit her inner thigh. She made a muffled cry. He looked up at her. She was biting her lip and her head was thrown to one side. He wanted to make her look at him. He wanted to hear her. He was terrified of breaking the mood. He licked where he’d marked her and then blew softly across the wetness. Goosebumps rose over the top of her thigh. With one final tweak of her nipple, he ran his hand down her body and began pulling off her panties. She started to protest and he suckled her hipbone. Her hips came off the floor. It wasn’t easy getting them down her legs, but he did it.

He stared at her exposed cunt. He felt her thighs tremble. He knew he should go slower. He should stroke her, use his hands, play with her breasts, work up to it. He buried his tongue inside her. Her body rose off the floor as she screamed his name. He caught her as she started to come down, raising her hips to his mouth. He licked her nub and one of her legs flailed over his shoulder. He dug his fingers into the cheeks of her ass to pull her closer. He scraped his teeth across her and then began suckling her. She writhed and bucked under the attention and it took all his strength to keep her still.

She thrust into his mouth in a rhythm of her own, softly chanting his name. He matched her with his tongue, then pulled one hand from her ass to sink a finger inside her, letting her fuck his hand with the thrusting of her hips. She was so tight and so wet. She was close and he was going to bring her there. Her movements became more frantic and he slipped a second finger inside her sucking on her and not releasing this time. She screamed his name and jerked beneath him, flooding his mouth and hand with her wetness. He removed his fingers and gently kissed her cunt over and over as she came down. He lowered her hips to the floor, letting her relax, afraid she’d pull away. He rested his head on her stomach. He kissed her hip. He felt her hands in his hair. He smiled against her bare skin.

“Jaime, I…” she began.

He cut her off. “Did you like that?” He squeezed her thigh. “I think you did.” She caught her breath. “I can do that to you every single night for the rest of our lives, Brienne.” His cock only disagreed slightly. She was so wet and so open.

She brushed his hair back from his forehead. “You don’t have to,” she whispered.

He traced his fingers down to her knee and back. “I’m offering.”

He heard her swallow. “Is there, I mean, should I,” she swallowed again, “what can I do for you?”

Some tension he didn’t know he was carrying eased within him. He kissed her stomach again. He only last two strokes if he took her now. He didn’t want their first fuck to be on the floor in front of a flickering television screen. “Come to the gatehouse tonight. Come spend the night with me.”

Her hands stilled in his hair. He felt her tense beneath him. She inhaled and relaxed. “Yes.”

\--

Brienne sat on the edge of her bed thoughts flickering through her head. Jaime hadn’t said what time she should go to him. He’d helped her back into her pants, held her, rubbed her back and then kissed her, promising to see her later. She was going to lose her virginity tonight. At least she thought she was. She was thrilled and terrified.

She had orgasms before but none that had shaken her whole being. Never had she screamed or thrashed or released like that. She been taken apart and put back together as someone new. She ached and tingled from the memory. Part of her wanted to call Renly and ask him if he’d ever done that for a woman, if it was easy, if it was just another thing he could fake, but then he'd ask why. She had to keep Jaime's secret.

She lay back on the bed, deciding she’d wait ten more minutes. She already showered, wanting to be fresh for him but hating to wash his scent from her skin. She decided to wear shorts and a shirt. Anything else would make it awkward. Like it wasn’t going to be awkward anyway. She didn’t have any condoms but she was on birth control. She wondered if they needed condoms. She knew Tywin had sent both of hs sons for checkups and neither reported problems. If they needed condoms, she thought Jaime would have them. He hadn’t said anything about it. She covered her eyes.

Jaime wanted to have sex with her. Jaime. Wanted to have sex. With _her_. She wasn’t beautiful like Cersei. She wasn’t small and feminine. She didn’t have soft breasts. But Jaime wanted her. A thought skidded across her brain. He’d want to do it the normal way, wouldn’t he? She considered not going. She couldn't not go. She had to go. She told him she’d go. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

The night air was cool on her skin. She heard the crickets. One soft light was on in the gatehouse. What if he’d gone to bed? What if he’d changed his mind? She stepped up to the porch and raised her hand to knock. The door opened and she almost knocked on his chest.

“Brienne,” he breathed.

Then his arms were around her and he was kissing her, holding her, dragging her into the bedroom. She could feel his cock hard against her hip. He wanted her. She fell back on the bed and he fell on top of her, tugging at her top. She unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it over her shoulder. He shrugged out of his shirt while staring at her breasts. She wanted to cover herself. She clutched the sheets. He took a nipple in his mouth as he jerked her shorts and underwear down together. Her sandals came off with them. His hands were on her waist.

He held himself up to look at her. “I want to go slow for you. I want to make this good for you, but I can’t wait. I just can’t wait.” Then he was kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts while his hand stroked her, his fingers exploring her cunt.

She was afraid. She ran her hands over his shoulders and back. “Just be gentle,” she asked. She could do this. He was ready for her. It might be now or never.

He groaned and pulled off his pants.

\--

Jaime settled himself between her thighs and began to enter her. She was incredibly tight. He looked down at her. She scrunched her face and turned her head to one side. He began kissing her neck and slid in further. She hitched her breath as he came up against something. He stopped in confusion.

“Brienne?”

He tentatively pushed harder. The same resistance. She squeezed her eyes tighter and a small tear slipped out. “Fuck.” He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. “You’re a virgin.” He started to go soft at the sight of her tears.

“I’m sorry,” she sounded small and hurt.

He shifted to put his arms around her. He’d been so eager for her that he’d wanted to take her hard and fast, make her his. He ached to be inside her. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He thought of her and Renly, had they really never fucked?

“I thought you knew. I told you about Renly.”

“Yes, Renly.” She hadn’t told him a damn thing about Renly, but she thought she had. He couldn’t tell her that though. He ran his fingers in circles over her bare back. “I guess I just didn’t realize…,” he said hoping she’d fill him in.

“Renly isn’t like you, Jaime. He can’t,” she hesitated and inhaled, “be with women.”

His hand stilled. “He’s not like me?” Renly couldn’t be with women?

She sat up and grabbed her shirt. He knew she was embarrassed. He knew he should be holding her and comforting her, but he had to know what she was talking about. He tried again, “He’s not like me?”

“He’s not…,” she took a deep breath, “bisexual.”

He could feel her skin heat with embarrassment as she said the word. “And I am?” he asked.

She moved away from him and slipped on her shirt. She searched for her panties. “Jaime.”

He pulled the sheet over his limp cock and leaned back on his hands. “Do you think I’m gay, Brienne?”

She found her underwear and slipped them on. She glanced back at him. “I know you’re not just into men like Renly.” She blushed again. “You can be with men and women. I understand. I’m sorry this didn’t work for you tonight.”

Renly Baratheon was into men. He was gay. He started to laugh.

She got up from the bed and began searching for her shorts. “You don’t have to laugh at me.”

“Oh, wench.” He couldn’t stop himself. “Brienne, come back here.” The laughter rumbled in his chest.

She found her shorts and pulled them on. “I don’t appreciate being mocked.” She grabbed her sandals and made for the door.

“Wait. Wait.” She stopped with her back to him. He got up from the bed and went to her. Her turned her around. She looked at a spot over his shoulder. “Brienne. Look at me.” She looked at his shoulder. He slid his hands to her waist. “Look at me.” She finally met his eyes. “Brienne一I am not now nor have I ever been attracted to men.”

He could see the confusion on her face. “But you told me you were gay.”

“No, I didn’t.”

She pushed away from him. “Yes, you did.”

He ran his hands through his hair. “If I did, I was joking. I swear to you. I’m not gay.”

She digested the information. “So all this picking out my clothes, telling me what shoes go with what, watching girly movies, perfect hair, pedicures, flirting with Loras thing and you’re not gay?”

He laughed again and tried to grab her. “I’m definitely not gay.” She pulled away.

“All this time. _All this time_. And you’re _not_ gay?”

He shook his head and laughed and made to put his arms around her. Her fist collided with his jaw. “Fuck. What was that for?”

“Because you’ve been lying to me for a months. Because we almost…” she waved a hand vaguely at the bed. “Because you’re _not gay_.” She moved to punch him again and he stumbled back, falling on to the bed. She threw her shoes at him and was out the door.

He thought to follow her, but realized her was completely naked. He fell back on the bed, processing what had just happened. He laughed again. Renly Baratheon was gay. Brienne was a virgin.

\--

Brienne ran back to the main house. She took the stairs to her room two at a time. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it full of her old jeans and shirts. She put on her sneakers and made for the garage. She was readying a bicycle when she heard a voice behind her.

“Brienne?”

She hiccuped. “Tyrion.” She hadn’t turned on the garage lights and she could barely see him.

“Are you all right?”

“No, Tyrion. I am not fine. I have been lied to and mocked and used and hurt and I am most definitely not fine.” She wanted to vent her rage on someone. She drew in a breath. “But I will be. I just have to go.”

“What did Jaime do?” he asked.

Tears threatened to overtake her. She wanted to crumble. “Jaime didn’t do anything.” She finally had the bicycle free. She strapped her backpack down.

“Then why are you running away in the middle of the night?”

She swallowed past the hard lump in her throat. “Please, please, just let me go. I can’t stay here.” She straddled the bicycle.

“Will you come back?” he asked softly.

“I’ll talk to your father.” Then she was gone. She was racing through the night, the wind blowing her hair and drying the tears on her face. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she knew she could never face Jaime again.

He wasn’t gay but he couldn’t make himself fuck her. He stopped. He’d gone soft and rolled off of her. The humiliation was killing her. It was worse than Cersei saying Selwyn should be proud of his son, it was worse than her longing for Renly, it was worse than the Bet. She could never, ever see Jaime Lannister again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This then picks up in the previous installment when Jaime comes into breakfast to discovery Brienne gone.


End file.
